The present invention generally relates to dental suction tubing, and more particularly to apparatus for the suction of fluids and solids from the mouth of a dental patient during a procedure.
In dentistry, it is very important to keep the field of view and work area of the mouth dry from water, saliva, and other materials. It is also important to keep the tongue and cheeks of the patient away from the work area.
These objectives have traditionally been accomplished by a combination of different things. A dental mirror can be used to hold the tongue, cheeks, and other structures out of the way. An air-water syringe may also be used to blow air and water into the mouth and onto the dental mirror to keep the mouth and dental mirror clean. The air-water syringe is a small metal tube that is fixed to a controller, and is rigid enough that it may hold the tongue, cheeks, or other structures out of the way, at least temporarily. Further, a dental suction tube can be used. The dental suction tube removes fluid and solid materials from the mouth to keep the mouth clean and free from encumbrances during a procedure.
However, the use of all three of these instruments together is typically not feasible and even when it is, the use of three instruments is very cumbersome. In addition, when a currently commercially available high speed suction tube is used, which has a vent hole only in the front, if it is covered by the tongue or cheek, the suction stops and thus it is rendered ineffective. The current suction devices also provide too strong of suction for a patient to expel saliva into them such that the high speed suction tube must be removed from the mouth and a slow speed saliva ejector inserted to remove excess saliva. This procedure is not only inefficient, but the slow speed saliva ejector does not allow for movement of the patient's tongue or cheeks because it is highly flexible. Accordingly, using currently commercially available instruments, dentists and dental assistants are typically using three or four devices and alternating between them to complete a procedure.